


Rite of Passage

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Captivity, Forced Feminization, Gen, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd develops a punishment system for use on Jesse, and tries it out for size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panademonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panademonium/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Kind of an AU, less dark (but still pretty dark) for Granite State. 
> 
> Warnings: Todd being Todd.

“I learned about this thing,” Todd told the gang excitedly. “Read it on Wikipedia. It’s that smart kinda stuff, like Mr. White does.”

“Toddy, Toddy,” Kenny groused, “If I hear ‘Mr. White’ one more time I’m gonna bust a button. You got a crush on the man or somethin’?” He reached out and pinched Todd’s cheeks. “Stop crooning like a schoolgirl and get on with it.”

“Random number generator,” Todd continued eagerly, seemingly unfazed by the taunting, or even enjoying it in his way. “Like, as a punishment system I was thinking.”

“You mean…” Jack cut in, “Program in punishments and hit a button?”

“Yeah,” Todd replied eagerly. “It would make things really interesting.”

“Sounds too complicated,” Jack said with a groan. “I mean, beating him up seemed to work just fine. He told us about that DEA tape early. I don’t think we’ll need much to keep him in line, especially with that picture up of his girlfriend and the kid.”

“You think that’s his kid?” Kenny inquired. 

Jack snorted.

“Pinkman ain’t got enough sperm to make a kid, Kenny. That’s why he’s picking up some other guy’s sloppy seconds.”

Todd bounced on his heels, waiting for Jack to pay attention to him again. 

“Can we do this, Uncle Jack? Can we try it out, please?”

Jack sighed.

“Listen, kid, sometimes I can’t say no to you. But I’m not gonna program a whole computer program. I don’t have the time for that shit. There’s better things to do. But…” He walked over to the far side of the clubhouse living room and pulled out a Monopoly box from a stack in a wicker bookcase. He pulled off the top and took out the dice, passing it to Todd. “Make a list. Roll the dice. You get what I mean?”

***

Todd had a piece of paper spread out over the table, and he excitedly started to scribble down ideas for his game. It was a shame that he had to be confined to only six, because the others had really been giving him a lot of good ideas.

At first he’d had some ideas for weird sexy stuff, but he crossed that off. He didn’t want the guys, and even Jesse, to think he was gay or something.  
He wrote a #1 down on the paper and followed it with the words “whipping, belt”. That wasn’t sexy, so it was okay.

Next, #2. What could #2 be? He had watched a lot of movies where this kind of thing happened, like Saw and Hostel, but a lot of that stuff he couldn’t do without permanently injuring Jesse. A Jesse that was injured that badly wouldn’t be able to cook, and without a cook, Todd couldn’t see Lydia. He liked Lydia a lot, and he was pretty sure that soon she would like him too. He just had to keep impressing her. She was the kind of woman who liked to be impressed.

Well, #2 could be burning or something. Maybe he could brand him. Like a cow. Jesse was more like a dog, but he figured that would be something Uncle Jack might get a kick out of. 

What about #3? That could be… 

Todd scratched his nose. This was harder than he thought.

Maybe #3 could be dressing Jesse up, like a woman, full-scale makeup and lipstick and parading him through the clubhouse, letting everybody dance with him and things like that. It’d be pretty funny, and that wasn’t too mean. It was just like a hazing; no big deal, it wouldn’t even hurt him.

Next was #4, and these were starting to get harder for Todd to think of. He could think of plenty of nasty things, of course, but, again a lot of them were ones that would cause undue damage to their cook. 

Todd had heard, back in the brief time that he’d gone to school, of the process of foot-binding. That seemed pretty weird and sounded pretty painful, so he went ahead and wrote that down, even though he figured Jesse’s feet were probably done growing.

#5 he denoted to be a cold water shower, because it could get pretty cold down there and Jesse would be all shivery. Of course, later Todd could warm him up, so that was obviously a plus as well.

Last but not least, #6. He had to come up with a really good one for this one, because otherwise something really interesting wouldn’t make it on to the list. Finally, he settled on paddling. That wasn’t that big a deal, either, just a little humiliating. Hazing again. Wasn’t that the kind of stuff that people did in fraternities and on sports teams and stuff? Todd heard about it all the time on the news, so it couldn’t be all that bad.

Todd smiled and folded up the piece of paper. All he had to do next was sit back and wait for Jesse to break the rules. He was a good dog, but even a good dog had to be punished every once in a while.

***

Jesse tried to escape. Jack had been steadfast on wanting to shoot Andrea – she’d be less likely to draw attention than if they shot the kid – in response, but Todd had argued with him, wanting to try out his random number system instead. He hadn’t even put that as one of the options, after all. Too drastic, maybe. He didn’t want to break his dog too heavily; then he wouldn’t be any fun to play with. Plus, with only two people, that wasn’t really going to work for repeated warnings. They’d have to go out and find more of Jesse’s family or something, and that would be a pain in the ass. Too much work.

Todd was probably the only person out there in the world who could actually change Jack’s mind when it came down to it. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Jack seemed to see Todd as the son he never had – he had raised him from a very young age, after all, and he was sort of spoiled by the older man. He always said, with only a bit of chagrin, that he couldn’t deny his nephew anything, and Todd respected him for it, maybe even loved him in his way. That was a weird feeling to think about, love – it was what Jesse felt for the girl and the kid, wasn’t it? That panicky protectiveness? But that part Todd couldn’t understand, even if he tried to lay it out for himself. If somebody threatened Lydia, wouldn’t he be upset? Of course, but then he’d just get Uncle Jack to kill the person, or something. It was Jesse’s fault that he didn’t have an Uncle Jack of his own.

After a good deal of convincing, and a look Uncle Jack accused of getting dangerously close to puppy dog eyes, Todd had gotten permission to try out his new system. The die was warm in his hands as he shook it up, preparing to roll it, and he could hardly keep down his excitement.

Jesse was looking at him with defiant eyes that nevertheless betrayed fear. Well, Todd figured, this was for his own good, after all.

He threw the die.

It landed on #3. 

“Number three,” Todd said fondly. “This will be fun.”

Now Jesse looked frightened, without any real attempt to try and hide it.

“What’s… what’s number three?” he inquired.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

***

It was just a hazing. It wasn’t too mean. It was all just good-natured fun. And Todd was a little surprised at how good Jesse looked in the get-up, anyway. He’d gone out and bought him six-inch black pumps, a little red dress, and a black push-up bra. Then there’d been the make-up – Kenny had offered to do that part, and he’d come pretty close to accidentally jabbing Jesse in the eye with the eyeliner pencil once or twice, but Todd felt he’d done a good job. The red lipstick really worked for him. They’d even given him some mascara, though a lot of it seemed to run down his cheeks.

He was taking this all a little too seriously. It was just an initiation thing, a little punishment to keep him in line, fun for everybody. He needed to learn to go along to get along. Todd would have never let himself be bothered by somebody poking fun at him. Otherwise he’d never deal with people, ever. He was tougher than that, always had to be tougher than that. 

Kenny’s idea had been to add the tray with the drinks, and he’d also been the one to slap Jesse’s ass a few times after one too many beers. 

“This is all well and fun, Toddy,” Jack told Todd as he watched the proceedings, “But I don’t think it’s going to send the right message. We need a firm hand if we’re going to keep up your little business here.”

Todd shrugged.

“I’m just having fun, Uncle Jack. I don’t think he’ll even try and escape again. I think he kinda likes it here, really. Maybe he’s just, like, homesick. He’s just… what’s the word? Rebelling. He’s just rebelling.”

Jack snorted.

“You talk about him like he’s your kid or something. Teenager going through a phase.”

Todd shrugged.

“I don’t know. I… guess I just kinda like him. We just need to give it time.”

“Time ain’t gonna fix that pussy. That’s what he is. And a little rat, too.”

Jesse faltered in the heels at that moment, and Todd stood up to gently set him back on his feet with what he felt was a comforting smile.

“’sokay Jesse,” he told him. “In a little while it’ll be like you’ve always been here. You’ll see.”

Jesse turned away from him, and Todd settled back down into the couch and tipped back his drink. This was the life.


End file.
